


eat you alive

by lilithqueen



Category: Obsidian and Blood - Aliette de Bodard
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithqueen/pseuds/lilithqueen
Summary: Acatl burns. Teomitl appears to quench the fire.
Relationships: Acatl/Teomitl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	eat you alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arahir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahir/gifts).



> title: [rev. 22:20 - puscifer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4d4yB-cm6E)

Acatl was on his way home when he realized something was wrong. Up until then, it had been an utterly ordinary day; he'd made his devotions, taken a look at the temple ledgers, performed the sacrifices for an old man’s funeral, and had just started to realize he was actually quite hungry. _There’s an old woman selling tamales on the next corner, I could—_

And then he took a breath, and his whole body trembled. Everything felt…newer. Sharper. More _alive,_ in a way he couldn’t describe. His heart thumped harder in his chest, and the breeze fluttering the ends of his cloak sent sparks along his skin like a lover's caress. For a moment he stood stock-still in the street, eyes wide and unseeing at the new depth of his senses. It would have felt incredible, if something deep within his mind wasn’t screaming that this was _wrong wrong_ _wrong._ Above him a bird fluttered by, feathers like jewels, and he exhaled slowly. No. He was overtired. He was fine. He would go home and lay down for a while.

Every step made it worse. What had been pleasant grew almost unbearable; each brush of fabric against his skin or errant movement of his hair sent a small shockwave through him. Other people gave him a wide berth, for which he was thankful, but he couldn’t stop his eyes from trailing after them— _there,_ a beautiful courtesan with her face painted yellow— _there,_ a strapping young warrior with his cloak flung back to show the solid muscles of his chest. His cock throbbed, and he had to bite his lip to muffle the sound that wanted to escape. Gods, if someone would only _touch_ him, he’d—

He didn’t know what he'd do. But he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he wanted to.

The shade of his courtyard's wall fell on him, and the blessed coolness jarred him back to reality for a moment. _I haven’t felt like this since meeting Xochiquetzal._ _Are the gods meddling again?_

 _I should be able to ignore it._ A few more steps brought him to his own house and his sleeping mat, where he all but collapsed to his knees. _(Like I might if someone were to—no. No.)_ Xochiquetzal hadn’t been like this; she'd taken great pleasure in making him more aroused than he'd ever been before, but it had still been…well, aside from being at the direction of a goddess, it had been _normal._ Bearable. He’d been achingly aroused, but not like _this,_ not to the point where his breath came short and thoughts of finding release wouldn’t leave him alone. Then, too, it had been focused on Xochiquetzal herself; the goddess would tolerate no rivals. But this…this was…

He squeezed his eyes shut, and the image of that young warrior was painted on the insides of his lids. Features shifted, blurred as his loincloth hit the mat; Teomitl had sharper cheekbones, a wider nose, brighter eyes. It was easy to imagine those eyes heated and interested, easy to imagine that the hand Acatl wrapped around his own cock to pump roughly was broader and more callused, and in his mind he heard Teomitl’s voice as a quiet, self-assured _Come on, Acatl-tzin, I’ve got you. Come for me._

His release hit him like a thunderbolt. When he could think again—when he could remember how to _move_ again—he realized there were tears in his eyes. He should have felt guilty or embarrassed, and part of him did. Teomitl was the Master of the House of Darts, heir presumptive to the Empire, and presumably in love with his sister. Acatl was the son of peasants, a dozen years older than him, and his mentor. He was not for Acatl to want, and a small part of his mind looked at the mess he’d made of his own floor and cringed with shame.

The rest of him still burned. It wasn’t enough. It would never be enough. (But if Teomitl were _here—)_ Places inside him he’d never previously given much thought to were aching to be filled.

He wasn’t entirely sure how he managed to get his legs under him enough to reach the jar of grease he usually kept for a little extra light in the evenings. From what he'd heard, it would do for this. The first touch to his hole made him see stars, but he bit down on a gasp and slid one finger in, eyes closing. It was a strange intrusion at first, but if he could just…

The entrance curtain jingled, and he sobbed out loud at the interruption.

“Acatl—!”

 _Teomitl._ He sounded stunned; Acatl didn’t want to know what expression he wore on his face. Disgust and horror, probably. Acatl knew he should be ashamed, but all he felt was relief. He shifted on his mat; if he spread his legs a little wider and arched his back like _this_ —gods, _yes,_ that was a better angle.

“Nngh.” Oh, Teomitl was watching. Good. “Acatl-tzin, I—can you hear me?”

Words. He had to find words. “Y-yes.” His voice sounded like it belonged to someone else, throaty and raw. _There was something important I have to tell him. What was it?_ “Teomitl. You can’t…” He swallowed past a suddenly dry throat. “You can’t be here. There’s magic on me.” _It’s not the magic that makes me want you._

“I know.” He felt Teomitl kneel beside him, hovering close without touching. “I felt it, and followed it here. Let me help you.”

 _Let me—_ Acatl’s eyes flew open, gaze locked onto Teomitl’s face as his skin burned. Teomitl’s hand rested on the mat a hairsbreadth away from his hip; his cock twitched at the possibility. _Duality, please._ “Please.” He licked his lips, watching the way Teomitl glanced at his tongue with the heated eyes he'd dreamed of. “Touch me.”

When he let himself fantasize about things like this, it involved Teomitl pouncing on him like a jaguar, rough and passionate and eager. The man moving to kneel between his spread legs and slowly running his hands up his calves was wholly unexpected, and he shivered. The look on Teomitl's face was something he could only call awe. “You’re beautiful. And you—you want this? With _me?”_

He sucked in a breath, rolled his hips, and carefully slid another finger inside himself. Let Teomitl question him on _that._

Teomitl did not. Instead he surged forward like an ahuitzotl, pressing Acatl down flat on the mat to take a searing kiss. _My first,_ Acatl registered, but it didn’t seem nearly as momentous as the chance to kiss Teomitl back. Even like this, with Teomitl’s weight pinning his arm at an uncomfortable angle, he felt like he was melting. Teomitl's mouth was perfect; when he buried his hands in his hair, Acatl moaned into it.

“Acatl.” Teomitl's voice was rough; Acatl pulled him closer with his free hand on the back of his neck and felt the hot, hard press of his cock against his belly through the loincloth he was (unfortunately) wearing. “Nnh. Gods, you feel _incredible._ ” While one hand remained in Acatl's hair, the other ran down his spine in a flat press of palm to skin that felt like fire. Teomitl ducked his head, lips pressing against Acatl’s throat, and breathed, “But you’ve never done this before, have you?”

Acatl shook his head. The fact of his complete virginity had seemed important at some point. At the moment, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Teomitl's grin was sweet and wicked as his fingers slid down to Acatl’s rear, where his own were still buried deep. “Move your hand. It’s my turn to teach you things.”

He pulled his fingers out, not bothering to stifle his involuntary cry. He felt so empty, bereft of that pressure and fullness inside. “Teomitl—please—” _Fuck me. Please just—don’t worry about hurting me, just fill me up—_

In answer, Teomitl nipped sharply at his collarbone, and Acatl arched with a gasp. And then his fingers, hot and calloused and slick with grease, were sliding up into him, and the sound that came out in response was a shuddering moan. “See?” Teomitl punctuated his words with another soft bite, the sting of sharp teeth sending sparks straight to his cock. “Isn't this better?”

Acatl really, really hoped Teomitl wasn’t expecting a response. With the way he was curling his fingers, working them deeper inside him as he spread Acatl open (for his _cock,_ gods, he couldn’t even imagine how—) coherent words were impossible. “Ah…nnh, please…”

“More?”

Teomitl shifted the angle of his wrist and Acatl’s whole body jolted at the current of pleasure that ripped through him, hips bucking in a desperate search for more of that incredible friction. _Duality, I could have had this all the time._ “Fuck—Teomitl!”

Teomitl's grip tightened in Acatl’s hair, almost to the point of pain, and the hand working him open wouldn’t _stop._ He shuddered, rolling his hips into it; when their cocks slid against each other, it was Teomitl’s turn to gasp against his skin. “Gods, you feel so good, so _responsive_ —I can’t wait, can I—?”

“Need you.” It was all he could force out past the waves threatening to drag him under. _If he keeps doing that I’ll spend before he even gets his cock in me._ Luckily, Teomitl understood him. Though the removal of those clever fingers almost made him cry, the thick, blunt head of his cock replaced them almost immediately. It was _very_ different from just their fingers; for a long moment all Acatl could do was tremble and wrap his legs around him, keening softly, as Teomitl thrust in. It seemed to go on forever, the heat of it almost too much to endure, until Teomitl’s hips were flush against him and he was gazing down at Acatl with that same awestruck look.

“You feel so…” He shook his head, rocking forward lightly in a burst of stimulation that sizzled down Acatl's spine. “I love you.” Fingers combed gently through Acatl’s hair, something he normally would have melted at.

But not now. Now, all he could focus on was Teomitl in him, claiming him, that cock reaching places he’d never felt before. It hurt, a little, but he was too aroused and too desperate to care. He bucked impatiently, trying to urge him on. “I—nngh, Teo, _move.”_

Teomitl’s eyes widened for a moment, but then that confident smirk was back and he was obliging, bracing himself on the mat and snapping his hips in quick, hard thrusts that made Acatl’s toes curl. All thought was driven out of his head; all he could do in response was pull Teomitl down to meet him, raking his nails down his back. “More—more, please!” He barely recognized his own voice, and didn't care; he could only think about _harder_ and _yes_ and _yes, Teomitl, right there._

And Teomitl gave it to him. He wasted no time establishing a steady rhythm, managing after a few seconds to find an angle that threatened to send Acatl over the edge. Each thrust brought a breathless gasp with it; when their gazes locked, Acatl saw tears in his eyes. He was _glorious._

“Acatl-tzin…!”

His release sent Acatl’s howling through him; some instinct had him surging up, sinking his teeth in Teomitl’s shoulder hard enough to bruise in order to muffle the shout that accompanied his orgasm. His world felt white and fuzzy at the edges in the aftershocks of it, making him tremble like a deer as Teomitl pulled him into strong arms.

It wasn’t until Teomitl stirred himself enough to pull out that he could form any words again. “…That was…” _Amazing. Intense. The greatest pleasure I’ve ever felt._

Teomitl lay almost on top of him, eyes soft as he studied his face. There was a faint smile flitting around the edges of his mouth that had no business being as endearing as it was. “…Are you…alright? How do you feel?”

He slowly bent one knee, feeling loose-limbed and empty. “Fine. But…nnh…” Still not satisfied. Still not enough.

“Well.” Teomitl’s grin turned wicked. “Let me see what I can do about that. I haven't gotten to suck you off yet.”

Acatl blinked at him. “Oh.” He’d thought about it sometimes, in the depths of the night, but as Teomitl slid down his body, eyes gleaming, he realized he’d never really taken the time to _picture_ it. And he’d never imagined it would be like _this_ —Teomitl's tongue, the faint scrape of teeth, the way those hands never stopped moving. He was hard again almost instantly, and when Teomitl made an encouraging noise in his throat he could actually _feel_ it. He had to squeeze his eyes shut, hand groping blindly for something to hang onto; when he buried his fingers into Teomitl’s hair, he was rewarded with another of those noises and he knew he wouldn’t last.

And then Teomitl _hummed,_ and for the third time that day he was coming hard. “Ah—!” His voice shook as Teomitl swallowed around him. “Duality…”

He opened his eyes to see Teomitl smirking up at him, wiping his mouth on his arm. “…Better?”

 _Duality preserve me._ It took him a moment to find words. “I…yes. But—” He was cut off by his own yawn, suddenly exhausted, and Teomitl laughed softly.

“Sleep, Acatl. I’ll be here when you wake.”

He was asleep by the end of the sentence.

He woke slowly, sluggishly. His body felt as heavy as though he’d gone through another wasting sickness, and there were dull, throbbing pains in places he’d never felt them before. And someone was laying next to him. _Teomitl. But he…_ The memory of earlier events crashed over him in a wave, and his skin burned with embarrassment. Duality, he’d been _shameless._ He thought he could still feel the imprint of Teomitl’s hands at his hips. Teomitl, who was sleeping next to him with—he shifted slightly—oh, that was a thigh pressed between his knees.

When Teomitl moved, rolling closer and tucking himself up against his side, Acatl risked opening his eyes. The light was dim and golden, illuminating Teomitl’s face and revealing their clothes scattered across the room. _Southern Hummingbird blind me, what do I do now?_

He took a deep breath, and Teomitl’s eyes opened; for a second, his face was blank, and then he smiled. It faded too quickly. “Acatl.”

His throat was too dry to talk; he had to work his jaw several times before he could get words out. He couldn’t stop staring at Teomitl's mouth, and finally had to sit up and pull away in order to think clearly. “What time is it?”

Teomitl sat up too; out of the corner of his eye, Acatl caught him running his fingers through his hair. “Early evening. Sun’s not down.”

“Ah.” He didn’t want to ask, but he knew he had to. With the spell (curse?) broken, he was well aware that something had been influencing them last night. He wanted to know what it was. _If this ever happens again—if he wants it to happen again, and isn’t just helping—I swear to the gods I’ll be in my right mind for it._ “About…earlier…”

“I’m sorry,” Teomitl blurted out, and Acatl was about to say something when he continued, “I think it…might have been Xochipilli.” He swallowed, gaze fixed on the floor. “And if it was, then it’s…my fault. I prayed to him—I’ve loved you since I saw you, Acatl-tzin, and I hoped he might help you look favorably on—but I swear, I never intended for that to happen!”

No, the shock in his voice had been genuine, and now that he could think about it, it did have all the markings of something Xochipilli would do. And Teomitl had prayed that he might look favorably on him. _Favorably,_ Acatl thought, _as though I haven’t loved him nearly to the edge of my endurance. And now he tells me that ever since he saw me..._ He reached out, placing a hand on his back. He could still make out the marks of his own teeth on Teomitl’s shoulder, and it sent a pang through him. “You are not to blame for the actions of the gods. And…as for your own actions…” _He loves me._ “You were wonderful. I…” It was his own turn to swallow past a sudden spike of fear. “You’re not the only one here who’s in love, you know.”

He lifted his head, eyes shining. “Acatl…”

Acatl couldn’t help but smile. “Kiss me.”

He did. Where his other kisses had been rough, passionate, this was sweet and gentle—a question, instead of a demand. _Yes,_ Acatl thought. _Yes._ He lingered in it, mapping out the shape of Teomitl’s lips with his own, and thought he could be quite content to stay like this forever.

And then his stomach growled, and Teomitl broke away with a giggle. “Let’s both get something to eat, hm?”

They did. If the sun had long set by then, that was their own business.

**Author's Note:**

> teomitl, stabbing his own earlobes in front of xochipilli's shrine: so there's this man...  
> xochipilli: 👀👀  
> teomitl: ...acatl, mictlantecuhli's high priest...  
> xochipilli: THIS IS THE GREATEST MOMENT OF MY DIVINE LIFE vow of chastity ain't gonna know what hit it I Gotchu, Bro
> 
> catch me on [tumblr](https://notapaladin.tumblr.com/) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/ship_to_hell/)


End file.
